Christmas ball
by JLM35
Summary: It's set when Zelda sent Hyrule back,and they lived on 7 years later... To celabrate they have a ball. but what happens when some one finds out that they where under the mislto with a person they thought did not exist?
1. prologue

It was the week that the dark kingdom fell or it would have, if Zelda did not send every one back the seven years. The only people that remembered where the sages, Link, Zelda, and Sheik. To celebrated princess Zelda thought they should have a masquerade ball for every one in the kingdom. No one know why they thought it was because, it was close to the holidays. To support the idea the room would be decorated with holiday cheer. Soon every one was talking about the ball that was going to be held that Friday.

Link, who was currently heading back from one of his explorations (after receiving a letter that demanded his presence at the castil). Was surprised at the hustle and bustle in the market. As he looked around people where looking and whispering about him more then usual. Many store owners tried to sell him more thing then usual too. "Mmm," He thought,"I wonder what's going on."

The local messenger ran towards him.

"Yo are you Mr. Link?"

"Yes"

The messenger started to dig in his bag.

"Aw, here you go."

After handing Link the letter he ran away. Link looked at the letter and noticed the royal family seal. Opening the letter as quickly as possible with out ripping it. After reading it he ran toward the castil.

"Zelda !!!!" Link yelled as he entered the thrown room. "What is this all about? I was in the middle of a discovery then I get a letter that said I had to come back here as fast as possible !!! I thought there was an attack !!!"

"Link don't be silly there has not been any attacks on hyrule since the other time.," Zelda stated shaking her golden blond hair.

"On this part of hyrule at lest."Link thought to him self.

"Besides," Zelda said "this is important, its to celebrate the closing of the time gap, we opened when we sent hyrule back in time." Link stared at her with disbelief. As he was to tell her off...Zelda said "you are going to go right?"

Link thought about how to tell her no.

"Great ok you'll need to find a costume and be there on time." Zelda said " I new you would not let me down."

As Zelda walked link out of the castil, she stated all he need to do and get. Link how was not listening, was trying to get a word in, realizing it was pointless he stop.

As link wacked away he waved bye to the princess, Navi who realized it was safe came out of his hat.

"HEY!!" Navi screamed link looked up at the glowing ball.

"What navi, I have a lot on my plate"

Navi floated around his head and said, "fine don't lesion to me."

With that she disappeared in to his hat.

"Well I might as well start getting ready for Friday."

**_ok it was realy short but im going to try and make it longer, and complete it before chrismas... so if I dont sorry. . I also forgot to say I dont own any of the chariters but you already knew that._**


	2. the kiss

1

Chapter 2

As Link got his masquerade outfit, and Zelda got the ball ready it was Friday. Link who was walking in to the close to full ball room. "Wow," thought Link ",Its Friday time passes to fast."

He fixed his green mask. He looked at him self one mor time before heading down. He wore his normal tunic, the only thing was he did not have his hat on. As he looked around the room he noticed all the wonder full pine trees and mislto. He saw many people he had met on his journey. As he walked by the food table which he noted was the same length as one of the walls. He thought to him self.

"I should investigate what's going on over there." and with that he picked up a plate.

Every one was having a good time, nobody noticed the two shadows in the corner .

"Impa" the taller shadow turned to face its companion.

"Yes Sheik?"

Sheik who was sulking said

"why did you make me come here I hate this sort of thing."

He fiddled with his masquerade mask that covered the top half of his face. Impa glared at him and slapped his hand.

"Don't fiddle with it."

"But I feel weird with out my cowl and suit." sheik stated staring at his tunic with deep hate.

"Its for one night so deal." Impa said holding back a sigh. "I have to go the sages are all here."

"No Impa don't leave me" sheik cried but Impa just waved as she walked off. "Oh well, mmm im hungry." sheik thought as he walked to the food table.

As sheik stepped to the table he knocked in to someone.

"Oh Im sorry are you ok?" said the stranger.

"No it was my fault..." as sheik said this he looked in to the bluest pair of eyes. There where only on person with this color of eyes sheik thought.

"Link..."

"Sorry do I know you?"

EEEKKK!!!!! both link and sheik turned to be greeted with three giggling girls.

"Wha..." Link started to say.

One stopped giggling long enough to say "well what are you whating for?"

sheik who was beyond irritated said "for what?" all three girls looked up, link and sheik both fallowed their lead. As there eyes reached the ceiling there mouths dropped. There right above them was mislto.

They both glanced at each other then at the girls. Their eyes widened "well?" they asked

Link rubbed the back of his neck. Sheik looked at him then the girls im sorry its not going to happen. "

Awwwwww they said but is tradition." as sheik was going to tell them off,

link said, "if its for tradition then im fine with it."

sheik was shocked by his once considered friend.

"Well if your ok with it."

They both leaned in and then after a second of maneuvering sheik pulled away and looked a link.

"Sigh um have you ever done this before?" Sheik asked.

Link shift from foot to foot.

"No, well once but that was a long time a go..."

sheik thought about what he said then remember he was links first kiss well in the other time... he did not know now. Then he remembered how they first kissed. In fact it was a lot like this. Sheik mused.

"here let me."

sheik moved links head to get a better angle as there lips contacted. The girls who really did not believe they do it where blushing like crazy as they ran of.

"Link!!! can you come up to the front of the room?"

link pulled away he was slightly blushing.

"Um I got to go."

sheik stared at him. Smirking slightly but said nothing.

"Um ya bye."

and with that link left. As link made his way to the front of the room he thought. "That guy was familiar." but as he got to the front of the room he shurged it off. Sheik walked away seconds later. As he walked outside he thought "I knew it was him" then sheik got sad "and now Zelda got her wish..."


	3. Proposals and Midnight Music:

1

chapter 3

Link noted that Zelda was standing in the middle of a huge circle in the  
front of the room. As he drew near, Zelda spotted him. "Link, over here!  
Come on, hurry up!"

Link saw that she looked different from normal. Her hair was done up into a  
bun, and her pink dress was brighter than usual. She had one of those masks on  
sticks in her hands.

Link, I'm so glad you came," Zelda sighed,

"What is this about Zel?" Link asked, sounding ticked off.

"Well, as you all know my father has died," Zelda announce, now  
addressing the crowd, "And I'm just a princess unfit to rule." she  
paused as there was an outbreak of protests. Zelda raised her hand for  
silence, then continued, "Now, Link, you have helped this land more than  
anyone knows, and as a thank you from me and all of Hyrule..."

"No."

"We ask, wait what do you mean 'no'?"

"If you're asking me to take the crown, then no." Link crossed his arms  
as if to say the argument was closed.

"What…? Why?" by now Zelda was confused. She was giving him everything;  
power, money, and her love! What more could he need?

"Well I would never be able to leave the castle, and wouldn't I have to  
marry you?"

"Well, yes, you'll have to marry me, and yes you would be spending most  
of your time in the castle." Zelda replied, trying to look for the problem.  
Link looked at her in disbelief. How could she do this in front of this crowd?  
How could she put him on the spot like this?

"See, that's the problem; I don't like to be cooped up, and I hate the  
pressure."  
"Well I can help you! And… and we can make a schedule for you," Zelda  
pleaded, looking desperate.

Link could not believe her; she was acting like a child, doing anything toget what she wanted. "There's one more thing princess." Zelda looked  
up, confused by the use of a formal title.

"I don't love you."

With that, Link turned away and said, "I'll always help you, Hyrule, and  
anyone else  
who needs me. So don't even suggest I'm turning my back on Hyrule, or  
the Royal family."

As Zelda watched him leave she broke down crying. So close, so close but  
deep in her heart she'd known he'd say no. "That's why…" she  
whispered.

One of the many girls that came to help her asked, "What's why?"

Zelda turned to her and said, "I did this whole ball for him."

Link walked and did not stop till he was outside. As he looked at the sky in  
deep thought, he heard music. Soft, almost unnoticed against the noise inside.  
It sounded almost familiar, but he knew it was like nothing he ever heard. As  
he looked around nobody was around; nothing but a tree and some bushes.

Link looked around to find the musician and felt like he would not stop till  
he found him or her. Link was looking around the tree until...

Navi appeared out of Link's hat. "HEY!"

"Sh! Navi I'm looking...hey, the music stopped."

As Sheik sat in his tree he pulled out his small harp and played. It was the  
only thing Impa would let him take to the ball. As he played, he thought of  
the "7 years." He did not know how he remembered them or why, but he was  
glad he did remember. They were his only fond memories, even if they never  
happened.

After Zelda sent them back he completed his training and be came a real  
Shiekah. But he refused to serve the princess for reasons of the past. As  
Sheik continued his thinking he did not sense Link coming outside, nor that he  
was nearing the tree. Not until he heard a voice yell "HEY!" did he  
notice.

Sheik, not paying attention, nearly fell out of the tree because he jumped so  
high.  
Cursing silently to himself for reacting in such a way, he looked to see who  
had disturbed him.  
Link thought about where the music came from as he looked up, and he spotted  
a man looking back at him.

Link called out, "Who are you?"

"Just a friend" was his reply. Link narrowed his eyes to see better.

"If you are just a friend, then come down."

The figure shrugged and jumped. Sheik landed gracefully on his feet he turned  
to face Link. "You're the guy at the food table aren't you." Link  
asked,

"Yeah," Sheik said.  
He was about to walk away when ink called out to him again, "Wait! Were you  
the one playing that music?"

Sheik looked at Link and said, "Is there any one else out here?"

Link looked around. "No, I guess not. Hey, I don't know your name."

Sheik stopped, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you know mine."

Sheik was next to Link now and said, "You don't need to know, hero."

Link's eyes widened. Only one person had ever called him that. Link grabbed  
Sheik's arm, and spun him around. "Sheik," Link whispered, "I ... I  
thought you..."

"It's too late Hero, or should I say, My King" Sheik said, trying to  
break Link's grasp,

"Wha? Oh, no, Sheik I turned down the offer."

Sheik looked into Link's eyes and commented, "Even if you are not engaged  
to Zelda, you seem to be taking this well."

"What do you mean... oh, you mean you being here." Link thought about it.  
"You know, I always knew Zelda wasn't you."

With that link bent down to brush his lips against the other man in his arms.  
"You know, Sheik," Link said, looking at the Sheikah "You're not  
covering the bottom of your face."  
Sheik blushed "Well no one was suppose to recognise me."

The end

Ok yea Im done, and before Christmas. Thank you Spiritual Stone for all your help in completing this with me.


End file.
